1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linkage component for use in a vehicle steering or suspension system, and particularly to a linkage component formed of sheet metal stampings.
2. Background
A connecting link is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,100, issued Feb. 21, 1933 and entitled "Permanent Connecting Unit and Method of Forming the Same". The connecting link is formed from two sheet metal stampings. The two sheet metal stampings form sockets for receiving ball studs and a central portion connecting the sockets. One stamping forms the upper half of the central portion, while the other stamping forms the lower half of the central portion.
The connecting link disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,100 has a single-layered central portion. Given the same thickness of material and connecting links of similar construction, a connecting link having a double-layered central portion would be relatively stronger in transverse loading as compared with the connecting link of U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,100 having a single-layered central portion. This is because the central portion of the single-layered connecting link has a lower section modulus than the connecting link having a double-layered central portion. Therefore, the connecting link with a single-layered central portion is not able to withstand transverse forces as great as the connecting link with a double-layered central portion.